Sharpvoice's Quest
by AuClaireDeLaLune
Summary: This is a fan- made spin-off from the original series, it is written by my friend and I so if the writing style is different is different chapters that is why. Hope you enjoy Love, Wolfie and Lune
1. Chapter 1: Ebullient Beginning

Sharpkit hopped around the nursery den, extremely bored as she waited for reedfur to come back. She will soon be a apprentice in a few sunups.

Sharpkit kneaded the ground impatiently, Streampaw and Fishpaw looked at her wondering what she was doing "Don't ruin the paneling" hissed a nearby senile elder.  
"But I wanna become a warrior now!" She said impatiently Fishpaw tossed Streampaw around in a battle that Streamkit was clearly winning- "don't be mouse-brained" (the previously mentioned elder) Patchtail scolded, " you haven't even a warrior to teach you".

She looked over jealous of how good Streampaw and Fishpaw were.  
"Well why can't I train now!" she hissed, upset. "You know what I'm going to sleep early!" she spat.  
She went to the moss bedding and curled up to sleep  
She woke in a dark and misty place to see a cat with one eye staring at her  
"W-who are you?" She questioned The Tom's features didn't look pleasant and frankly having one eye didn't help his case.I'm Oneeye" he stated "I want to apprentice you with my fellow clan mates of the place of no stars"  
"Exciting! I am a apprentice?" Sharpkit said excitedly  
"No" He replied, "not yet anyway". "Will I be able to train with you?" she said, still running on pure excitement. "well yes but only in your dreams you see us,we will train you to hunt and fight". One eye looked at her, "you and I will train together, I advise you to tell no one".

'B-but what about Fishkit and Streamkit?' She wondered. Oneeye paused ; "they are good. But they are not like you, you are the one we chose" he continued, "You can leave now and forget you met me... Or you can join me and walk without the stars."  
" W-we'll... who else will be here one eye? She asked curiously I wanna join!" She mewed excitedly "Follow." He said, and so she did.

* * *

 **Holy Crud guys. I just re-uploaded the chapter for the third time**

 ** _Written by Wolfie, Edited by Lune_**

 _ **How'd ya like the chapter art? pretty snazzy eh? Yeah... it was drawn by Wolfie. i have no artistic talent whatsoever. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Level up

_A few moons later..._

Sharpkit woke from her blissful sleep, realizing it was going to be her apprentice ceremony. The first person to spot Sharpkit walk out her den was a large queen ( Who she recognized as LowLeaf) Who was no farther than 3 sunnings of kitting. Sharpkit nodded her head as a sign of recognition, before bounding over to Reedfur. "Reedfur, Reedfur! Get me ready for my apprentice ceremony!" reedfur walked over so that she was close enough to lick Sharpkit's matted coat.  
They arrived nearly in time (Sharpkit's fur nearly gleaming in the moonlight) To hear Fishstar say "may all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock, We have only two kits having their apprentice ceremony today. Winterkit come here. Sharpkit watched a small, brown and white patched cat ; run out from behind Willowstream, Who she assumed was her mother. Winterkit was even smaller then Sharpkit, which she saw as an advantage. Fishstar looked down on her- your mentor will be Lilyclaw, may Starclan light your path.  
Finally, It was Sharpkit's turn. Sharpkit come here; Your mentor will be me, may Starclan light your path.  
Long story short; Sharppaw (yes, this is her new name) kept the entire den up all night.

 **Still a pretty short chapter, but meh**

 _ **Written by Wolfie, Edited by Lune**_

 _ **Sorry, no fanart this time (Edit #1: Actually now we have chapter art :3)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Wholesome Meeting

Sharppaw had trained with fishstar and had some time to hunt around the territory but she became instantly bored with rutine and got curious, which led to her exploreing the fourtrees. Once she arrived at the destination her mentor had once shown her She looked around and gawked the four oak trees and the high stone.  
Her eyes sparkled in excitement. She than spotted another curious shadowclan apprentice who didn't look much more intelligent than she was.  
It was shadepaw; one she heard her mother talk about, she said that raising an apprentice to think that inviting in rouges to become warriors was ok was- definitely anything but OK. She walked over and let her insticts take a break. "Hey aren't you shadepaw?" she asked. but she already knew the answer.

He nodded his head slowly, and Sharpkit took that as an opportunity to introduce herself "I'm sharppaw of riverclan,have you ever heard of the place of no stars? I'm going to be a great warrior there!" He thought for a moment before nodding his head once more "yes, I have heard of it! Wanna train?"  
Ten minutes later Shadepaw  
and Sharppaw taught each other moves that they knew.

 **Well folks that's it for now, tune in later**

 **_¶¶¶¶_¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶**

 **_¶¶_¶¶_¶¶¶¶**

 **_¶¶_¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶**

 **_¶¶_¶¶¶_¶¶_¶¶**

 **_¶¶_¶¶¶_¶¶_¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶_¶¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶ ¶¶_¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶_¶¶_¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶_¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶_¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶**

 **¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶_¶¶¶_¶¶_¶_¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶_¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶_¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶_¶¶¶_¶¶_¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶_¶¶_¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶_¶¶_¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶**

 **_¶¶_¶¶¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶¶¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**

 **_¶¶¶¶¶¶**

 _ **Written by Wolfie, Edited by Lune**_

 _ **...Fanart in pending...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Defiance at it's finest

Sharppaw knew she should've payed more attention to the time, if she had- she would have noticed the Navy blue sky of the evening fading into a husky black, giving the illusion of complete darkness. A surface only to be rippled by the light of the moon.

She also didn't notice her name being called out over, and over, and over again until a jaw picked her up by the scruff and dropped her. Sharppaw would've insulted whoever did that, but when she looked up she instantly stopped herself. Fishstar stood above her, staring down Shadepaw, who was quivering under the leaders deadly glare.

Shadepaw bounded out of the fourtrees before Fishstar could say anything to him, which left the angry clan leader with her.

As soon as Sharppaw and Fishstar crossed riverclam border Sharppaw was positive that his mentor wouldn't do anything but scold her for her actions as the week went by. Sharppaw knew meeting with another cat from a different clan was dangerous and against the warrior code, but Sharppaw wasn't sure how an innocent appreciate like him could possibly cause any trouble. Fishstar led Sharppaw into his empty den.

"I told you just yesterday that meeting up with other cats from other clans was against the warrior code" he hissed, Sharppaw somehow found confidence and raised her voice ''we didn't do anything wrong" she argued "we were just playing, that's all!" "playing" he said in an angry tone "PLAYING" he yelled once more. "I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT-" his sentence was interrupted by a she cat walking into the clan leaders den.

"calm down Fishstar" she said in a soothing tone "she is new to the warrior code, and probably saw nothing wrong with a friendly Meetup" she said. Her cream colored coat seemed to glow in the bright moonlight shining through small cracks of the humid den "so instead of yelling" she said, shoving Fishstar over "maybe you should explain to her why it's wrong". Fishstar shook his head in annoyance, giving off the vibe that he didn't usually get told how to do things.

The she cat smiled "plus Fishstar, don't you remember when we were denmates and you accidentally got crowfood stuck in your nose from-" sadly the she cat didn't finish her sentence because Fishstar had let out a loud groan " must you tell that story to EVERY kit in this clan?" He asked. She smiled but didn't answer his question. "So are you still up for fishing tomorrow with our apprentices?" she questioned. "I guess so" he said sighing though sharppaw knew he was eager to fish with an old friend.

"I'm Lilyclaw by the way" she said nodding her head towards sharppaw.

Sharppaw returned the polite gesture and turned towards fishstar- waiting for his lecture, once Lilyclaw left the room Sharppaw raised her eyebrows at him making her whiskers tickle her nose. "Don't do it again" he said "you know the rules, and if I catch you out there again you will be severely punished without question, do you understand?" She nodded her head "good" he sighed "now go get some sleep, I need you up at dawn tomorrow morning" she nodded her head once more and left the den in search for her own.

The next morning Sharppaw was awoken by Tigerkit, who was Leafshades kit and her old denmate, she still hadn't become an apprentice. Mostly because she was always in her own world and never paid attention, but it's not like anyone would tell her that in fear that they would get on Leafshades bad side. "Lilyclaw wants to see you" she said while pouncing around in the dirt. Sharppaws eyebrows shot up in relaization that she might be late for her first lesson with another appreciate, not only that; she couldn't imagine what her mentor would say if she had messed up again. she quickly thanked Tigerkit for reminding her then quickly bolted out of her den.

When she arrived she was greeted by Lilyclaws friendly face "morning mate" she said with a bright attitude, Fishstar and I almost assumed you ditched us, so I sent a familier face to hopefully wake you from your slumber" I nodded my head and shook a light layer of dirt off my pelt "she did her job" I added. "I'm Winterpaw" said a small kit (who she recognized from the ceremony) next to Lilyclaw "I'm Lilyclaws appreciate"

I walked closer to Winterpaw and nodded my head respectfully "I'm Sharppaw" I said, secretly hoping I wasn't making the situation more awkward than it already was. of course she knows who you are! I said in my head, your the stupid apprentice who met up with a Shadowclan cat. Fishstar nudged Lilyclaw and pointed his nose towards the river "shall we begin?" he asked, clearly hiding back a smirk. Lilyclaw held her head up high and smirked, with no intention of hiding it " you're on" she said "may the best team win"

**End of Chapter**

 **guys i don't know how to add pictures please send help :')**

 _ **Chapter written by Lune, Edited by Lune**_

 _ **somethings goin' down with the chapter art and i don't know what**_


	5. Chapter 5: Lucid Dreams

Dreams:

She woke in Starclan.  
"Am I dead?" She asked; to no one in particular. A voice called down on her- it was her deceased brother Finkit  
"No,you are not dead but you don't have time Sharppaw; you don't have time".

Sharpaw pondered his statement "are you giving me a prophecy?" She mewed excitedly.

"No" Finkit said in a bland tone, "this is. A warning Sharppaw, do not trust the dark and shadows that bring you there. Run! Run! from the shadows!" Sharpaw stumbled backwards and off a steep cliff-side, blood and darkness fills her vision and she wakes up ;Cold and trembling. She spotted Winterpaw walking outside the apprentices den, and decided against telling her about the vision (for now at least) she looked around the camp for any sign that Fishstar was awake, but when she found none Sharppaw went off to see the Shadowclan apprentice, simply because she missed him.

When she got to the fourtrees she spotted the Shadowclan apprentice waiting his head turned in her direction he saw her, then trotted over .  
"why didn't you come? I missed you Sharppaw" he said in a distressed voice "s-sorry" she stuttered, guilt prickled her pelt for keeping him waiting "It's just that Fishstar told me not to meet you again. Luckily he said I might be able to go to the next gathering!" She said excitedly.

"you should get back to Camp before Fishstar goes looking for you Sharppaw" Shadepaw said, while glancing back and forth at the forest. "okay.." She brushed her pelt against his and he licked her cheek. Finkit's words still echoing in her mind.

-end chapter-

 _...where I can't move a thing_

 _Thinking of you in my bed_

 _You were my everything_

 _Thoughts of a wedding ring_

 _Now I'm just better off dead **(coughs)**_

 **Ya'll know that song? probably. it's pretty overplayed, i'm just here for support :')**

 _ **Chapter written by Wolfie, Edited by Lune**_

 _ **R.I.P chapter arrrrrt**_


	6. Chapter 6: Sudden Secrets

When Sharppaw finally returned back to Riverclan she noticed it wasn't even sunup, thus making it easier to sneak back into her den. The hard part? Explaining to Fishstar and her new friend, Winterpaw why she was gone for so long.

Before she could reach her den she caught a nearby mouse and tossed into the fresh-kill pile. That of course was before the a giant branch fell on top of her and she was nearly flattened.

As she struggled to lift the branch off of her a frightened Yelp stopped her lifted her head she greeted by none other than winterpaw who looked downright mortified.

"i-i'm sorry" she stuttered "here let me get that". She lifted the branch off of Sharppaw like it was nothing but a twig, which made Sharppaws nose tinge pink with embarrassment. "You don't need to apologize' she reassured Winterpaw "but what were you doing out here anyway?" She stiffened. "I could ask you the same" she said in a plaint voice, "I was hunting" I replied simply hoping I didn't sound like a bratty Thunderclan cat. "You met up with Shadepaw didn't you?" She asked "I followed you out of your den as soon as I saw you leave".

Sharppaws mouth hung open, how did she not see,hear, or even smell Winterpaw following her? "T-that's none of your business, and why would you follow me" she spat

"I guess I knew you were going to go see that Shadowclan cat again" she said sighing "and since we're sharing secrets..." I said still in shock of how well Winterpaw kept her scent hidden "...how about you tell me how I didn't know you were following me?" Winterpaw nose flushed pink and she glanced at the tree that had recently dropped a branch on me " i-i like to climb, I know warriors aren't supposed to climb trees for fun, I just...love the thrill of pouncing up and down the branches and looking up at the clear sky-

"I won't tell anyone about you visiting Shadowclan if you don't tell anyone about my tree climbing skills" Winterpaw said. the two cats nodded in agreement to what she had stated and than walked over to the tree and shared tongues. Both knowing that they had put all their trust into a fellow apprentice. 'lets just hope I made the right choice-' Sharppaw thought.

~End Chapter~

 **Chapters keep getting shorter and shorter**

 _ **Chapter written by Lune, Edited by Lune**_

 _ **Comments on how to fix the chapter art problem would be helpful,,,,,, maybe a link to a useful source**_


	7. Chapter 7

*****CHAPTER 7*****

It was the end of the moon and she had finally been allowed to go to the gathering She walked beside her leader/mentor and spotted the four trees She spotted shadepaw and headed right next to him as the gathering started Darkstar the shadowclan leader Shadeclaw,and lilyfoot everyone called: Shadeclaw! Shadeclaw! Lilyfoot! Lilyfoot!spoke the clans but before she could open her mouth something grabbed her by the scruff her neck and she heard her mentor hiss "stay away from other clans, and go stand next to lilyclaw She slowly padded back next to lilyclaw upset but reminded herself she would be a warrior in the next then heard darkstar add a few more words and then it was swift stars turn We have 2 new warriors The windclan leader announced rosefoot and

Breezeclaw Rosefoot! Rosefoot! Breezeclaw! Breezeclaw! The cats shouted Then the Thunderclan leader,lightningstar came up we drove a fox away from our borders,from now on we will check our borders frequently for intruders he eyed the other leaders When everyone was done she said a small goodbye to Shadeclaw and went back from the gathering Fishstar:Fishpaw winterpaw streampaw sharppaw wildpaw you will have your warriors assessment tonight he announced You have to catch as much fish as possible until moonrise May starclan light your path Sharppaw headed off to start her warrior assessment excitedly but nervous at the same time

-end chapter-

Written by Wolfie


	8. Chapter 8

"****CHAPTER 8*****

Sharppaw wasn't exactly 100% ready on her assesmant and she could tell, Everytime she tried to hunt an easy pigeon she would always stumble and scare the bird away, hunting might not have been the riverclam specialty it was still a requirement in case of desperate meausures, such as missing, sick, or dying fish.

She felt pretty confident about the hunting part of the test because she left every moon to hunt and go see shadepaw- then she remembered ; 'oh wait' she thought 'i don't actually hunt, I just find a nearby mouse than throw it into the fresh kill pile'

Although she was a bad hunter, personally she thought that her fishing and fighting skills were perfection. She remembered every skill and defense that was taught to her as she fought her mentor and fished in the rough streams.

She had grown considerably bigger since her last fight with her mentor and she aced it all like a pro.

Once the testing was over and the results were being conferred over, sharppaw walked over to the stream to join winterpaw who was pacing the mossy rocks. "what if I failed" she said in a worried tone, I shook my head "there is no WAY you failed" I assured her "I saw the way you fought and fished, with that skill, your more likely of passing than I am"

She frowned and cocked her head to the side "you failed hunting didn't you? I heard the mentors talking about some apprentices poor hunting skill but I didn't think they meant it about YOU"

I nodded and sadly faced the ugly truth; although I failed hunting, there is still a chance that my fishing and fighting skills will raise my chances I tried not to get my hopes up.

"Fishpaw, Winterpaw, and sharppaw" fintail, the deputy called out "please proceed to fishstars den, we have some please tell news for you three"

"That's us" winterpaw said nibbling on sharppaws ear " let's go become warriors"

*****END CHAPTER*****

Written by Lune


	9. Chapter 9

*****CHAPTER 9*****

Fishstar:May all cats old enough to catch their own prey please come to the high stone for a clan meeting Many cats gathered beneath the highstone as fishstar began to speak Fishpaw,come here,I fishstar of riverclan,call upon my warrior anscestors to look down on this apprentice he has trained hard enough to understand the ways of your noble code, I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Fishstar:Fishpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan,even at the cost of your life? Fishpaw: i do Then by the powers of starclan,I give you your warrior name,fishpaw from this moment you will be known as fishscale starclan honors you as a new warrior of riverclan and we welcome you as a new warrior of riverclan. Wildpaw come here, I fishstar of riverclan call upon my warrior anscestors to look down on this apprentice he has trained hard enough to understand the ways of your noble code.i commend him to you as a warrior in his cats called out:fishscale! Fishscale! Wildstream! Wildstream!

Streampaw come here, I fishstar of riverclan call upon my warrior anscestors on this apprentice she has trained hard enough to understand the ways of your noble code.i commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Fishstar:do you promise to uphold the warrior code,even at the cost of your life? Streampaw:I do fishstar:then by the powers of starclan I give your warrior name,streampaw from this moment you will be known as streamfur, starclan honors you as a new warrior of riverclan and riverclan welcomes you as a new riverclan come here,I fishstar of riverclan call upon my warrior anscestors to look down on this apprentice,she has trained hard enough to understand your noble code.i commend you to her as a warrior in her turn. Fishstar:do you promise to uphold the warrior code,even at the cost of your life? Winterpaw:I do fishstar:then by the powers of starclan I give you your warrior name, Winterpaw,from this moment you will be known as winterpine,starclan welcomes you as a new warrior of riverclan,and riverclan welcomes you as a new warrior to ,I fishstar of riverclan call upon my warrior anscestors to look down on this apprentice she has trained hard enough to understand your noble code.i commend you to her as a warrior in her :do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life? Sharppaw:I do fishstar:then by the powers of starclan,I give you your warrior name,sharppaw,from this moment you will be known as sharpvoice,starclan welcomes you as a new warrior of riverclan :he flinched as he said those words: and riverclan welcomes you as a new warrior of riverclan. Streamfur!streamfur! Winterpine!winterpine!sharpvoice!sharpvoice!

-end chapter-

Written by Wolfie


	10. Chapter 10

*****CHAPETR 10*****

"wake up Winterpine"! Sharppw said nudging Winterpine shoulder with her nose, sharpvoice had almost mad the misktake of calling her by her appreciate name, winterpaw.

Sharpvoice sighed in defeat. "It's impossible to wake this cat" she mumbled under her breath, so instead of waking her up with another nudge she quickly grabbed a fish from the river (making sure to keep it alive of course.) And threw it on Winterpine, letting it flop all over her pelt.

"GET IT OFF" she screamed running like a frightened squirrel to the edge of her burrow. "I needed to wake you up" I told her "I wanted you to meet shadepaw". She paused for a second than gave me a look of confusion "but why? You know how risky it is for us both to be out, if your gone and I'm gone there will be no one to make us up an excuse!"

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the sliver of doubt forming in my heart. "Trust me, we'll only be gone for a little bit now one will even know we went missing! I promise"

Her paws shifted but winterpine still nodded her head in agreement " o-okay but only for a few hours" she said "I can't wait to meet him"

Sharpvoice smiled and led her friend out of their cozy den. "So did ya hear sandyfur is having kits?" Her eyes widened and she shook her head "no way! Really!" She exclaimed "who's the father?" I shrugged. "I'm not sure, and I don't think I'm supposed to know, I just heard fishstar talking to reedfur and lilyclaw about it"

Winterpine looked up towards the tall pinetrees covering the shadowclan part of the forest "do you think fishstar likes lilyclaw?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows as she did so "I mean I've seen the way they look at each other but fishstar won't break the warrior code just to be with lilyclaw...right?!" I sensed the uncertainty in her voice and I knew lying wasn't the answer so I told her the truth in the most positive way imaginable. "Only time will tell". "I guess your right sharpvoice" She said. "Hey do you ever think-" winterpines sentence was interrupted by shadeclaw. "hi sharpvoice" he said licking her cheek, he turned to Winterpine and his eyes lit up 'and you must be Winterpine, I've heard so many good things about you!"

Winterpaw smiled and shadeclaw nudged them both with his shoulder "c'mon let's go to the fourtrees, it's a safer area plus it's near a stream so if you guys ever need an excuse just say you were fishing!" Winterpine slowly backed up and shadclaw fixed his sentence "not like we'll get caught" he said hoping that the two of them were reassured.

When they finally arrived at the fourtrees a real conversation started. They all talked about clan life, rules, and old mentors, in fact Winterpine was starting to see why sharpvoice liked this shadowclan cat. He was a gentlecat unlike some other shadowclan cats she had had encounters with.

Although everything seemed okay sharpvoice and Winterpine kept glancing over at the river that was currently flooded, they knew how to swim, yet they were still young and could easily be swept away by such a strong current.

Then came the smells. Sharpvoice had smelt some awfully bad things in the past but nothing compared to this vile smell. It seemed to stink up the whole forest and sharpvoice was having trouble not breathing it in. " Do you smell that?" Shadeclaw said sniffing the air "it's familiar... I just can't remember what it was..." His voice trailed off and Winterpine scowled "it's terrible" she whined "it's all I CAN smell"

Than shadeclaw eyes shot up and he screamed "DOGS!" he yelled 'DOGS ARE COMING THIS WAY"

Winterpine was quick to react and she looked towards a tree "we can all hide up there! They won't find us". I shook my head "not all of us can climb Winterpine." She flushed in embarrasment

The dogs were coming closer. Sharpvoice could smell it. "You guys go hide in the reeds near the stream, the heavy bog should hide your scent"

"But what about you" shadeclaw asked, "what will you do?" Sharpvoice held her head up high in fake confidence and bared her teeth "I'll fight em' off till I think of something better to do" she pushed them over towards the reeds "now hide!"

The dogs were bigger than she imagined, their teeth were longer than her claws and their bodies were twice as long as she was! Her fake confidence disappeared and her body started to shake in fear. When a dog came near she scratched it across it's nose and backed up, just her luck- two more dogs showed up.

She heard a yowl and she pounced over to the reeds only to see shadeclaw struggling against the water current "help" he screamed, yet his cries were useless against the strong currents. Just when she had lost all hope Winterpine jumped into the river to keep shadepaw afloat, she too struggled like a helpless kit.

The dogs were running towards the river at full speed, giving sharpvoice no time to plan ahead. So instead she shoved a dry wood log into the water and hopped on. "Grab on" she screamed although the message wasnt too clear. Luckily winterpine was able to decipher it and she quickly lumbered over to the log holding an unconscious shadeclaw in front of her.

She held her head out and grabbed shadeclaws scruff,just as Winterpine had slowly climbed on to the log

The water thrashed against the side of. The log and nearly flipped it over. The rough current and Rocky downfall if this stream could only lead to one giant water source. The waterfall. And as they neared what sharpvoice thought was the end the log lost bouyancy and they all tumbled over, sharpvoice hit her head on a hard surface, than it all went black.

*****END CHAPTER*****

Written by Lune


	11. Chapter 11

*•.*chapter 11*•.*

She woke terrified and confused in the dark forest again She wondered why she would be her when she just passed out One-eye appeared"hello sharpvoice"One-eye:it's time you should become deputy in riverclan and you will be able to kill fishstar with knowing it will be your turn :he smiled:Why would I kill my own leader? One-eye:because you can fully become shadeclaws mate and none of your clan mates can judge you because your their ,but where's Shadeclaw? One-eye: he just woke up and you will too,we don't have much time now So go talk to Shadeclaw about your plan and DONT tell anybody else, or else you will pay a friend's life as a cost of you do -he disappeared-

-end chapter-

Written by Wolfie


	12. Chapter 12

*****CHAPTER 12*****

The first thing sharpvoice felt when she woke up was a hot breath against her face. "Wake up sharpvoice" a faint voice said, she turned her head towards the voice to see Winterpine- drenched head to tail in riverwater.

The second thing she noticed was that shadeclaw, her...friend, was missing. "Where's shadeclaw" she asked

Winterpine shook her head in disappointment "i-i couldn't find him after we were separated, I woke up a bit sooner than you did- I tried to grab him but it was too late, he had already been caught in a separate current" she grimly replied

"there is some good news though, according to what lilyclaw taught me, since we went over the falls we veered near the river that split into two currents one of them led to Sandy hollow while the other led past sunning rocks" she lifted her head and flicked her tail as if to say - look around. "Now we're here ; and this is definitely not Sandy hollow". Sharpvoice sighed and attempted to dry her pelt "how exactly is that good news?" Winterpine smiled and replied "well that means that he must of found some other warriors to help him, and that he can tell the others where we are!"

Suddenly Sharpvoice felt a wave of relief wash over her, and she released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"let's just hope him and the other warriors arrive soon" Winterpine muttered under her breath. Sharpvoice almost scowled at her best friend "are you kidding?" She exclaimed " this is totally our chance to prove we're true warriors!"

Winterpines legs went numb, and Sharpvoice knew it wasn't because of the freezing water they had just taken a dip in. " but why though? We're already warriors sharpvoice, we don't need to go doing dangerous deeds just to feel the rush" Winterpine spat. Out of the two of them Winterpine was probably twice as mature and cautious as sharpvoice. Winterpine was kind of a small delicate cat, she had dark brown patches and golden eyes that lit up when she was brainstorming... Sharpvoice was not that kind of cat. Sharpvoice would charge head first into a narrow log if someone had told her it was a brave deed. She was extremely head- strong and was a fighter, she decided to leave all the smart thinking to her partener, Winterpine.

But she knew this was the right thing to do. "Winterpine this isn't just about the rush. Don't you remember all the good stories our mothers would tell? About the small apprentices doing brave things to get attention?" Winterpine slowly nodded her head and answered "yes". "Okay do you remember what ALWAYS happened once the deed was done"

"T-they became warriors" she answered "the best of their clans"

"But we never did anything like that due to our up tight mentors did we?" She hissed, "they we're only being careful sharpvoice" she hissed in reply.

" Yeah well since our mentors were too 'careful' we never left AND we were the last appreciate s to become warriors. Ever since that thought I'd never been able to get the idea out of my head that I missed the most important stage of warriorhood (A/N do they say that? Lol idk) so I'm going to complete that stage and come home a real warrior, whether your with me or not". I said, deciding to put my foot down on this decision.

She hesitated and rolled her eyes "oh please you couldn't become a powerful warrior without me even if you had all the blessings from starclan. You'd die right on the spot because you'd mistake a blue berry for a deathberry" she commented, so of course I'm coming with you"

"Then hurry up" sharpvoice exclaimed "you're moving slower than a kittypet" she teased. And so they ventured.

******END CHAPTER*****

Written by Lune


	13. Chapter 13

*****CHAPTER 13*****

She walked around the misty forest with Winterpine realizing she was soon to have kits she didn't tell Winterpine or Shadeclaw

Her pelt burned slightly as they walked

She got tired quickly, Winterpine can we settle down? It's very late she sighed. they both sat near a tree. and shared tounges.

" Winterpine" she said, looking over to her buddy who was sharing tounges with her "yes sharpvoice?" She said in a questioning tone.

"I-i have something very important to t-tell you"

"Yes sharpvoice?" She asked again

"The reason I'm so slow is because I'll be having kits soon, a-and I don't think I need to go into details about the father"

Winterpine jerked back and her eyes widened considerably "how could you let something like that happen sharpvoice! You may be stubborn but you're smarter than that!"

"I know" she said sighing "I still don't know what to do with the kits once they're born" she said truthfully

"just follow your heart sharpvoice." She said continuing to act if everything was normal "lill support you no matter what" but nothing was normal, everything was anything but normal.

She sighed deeply,maybe we should head back to riverclan,or maybe tomorrow it's just I am worried for my kits and I don't want them to go straight to starclan because of me

Winterpine:yes we can head back to riverclan tomorrow,but what will you do about your kits? I'm not sure but I will find something out...

*****END CHAPTER*****

Written by wolfie


	14. Shadeclaw In The Clam

******MEANWHILE IN THE CLAM******

Shadeclaw's P.O.V.

"So your saying the two newest warriors under the mentoring of the clam leader himself just got "swept away by a river"? Shadeclaw gulped and nodded his head "and your saying you just "happened to be passing by"? He nodded once more and the deputy snorted "yeah fat chance"

Shadeclaw had been trying to convince riverclam to come with him to save Winterpine and Sharpvoice for three days now, and they still thought it was a trap. " I swear! It's not a trap!" He told them, yet they still remained unconvinced. Shadeclaw had no doubt that this was Sharpvoice's clan, they were just as stubborn as she was- if not a bit more so.

Shadeclaw noticed that Sharpvoice had been distant lately. She didn't run over as fast as she could to see him like she used to, now she just walked at a quick pace as if every step hurt. He had tried asking her what was wrong but she always shrugged it off saying that he worried an awful lot about a riverclam cat for a shadowclan warrior.

Yet he still stayed persistent. He woke every morning before sunup since they had been gone and he headed out almost immediately after. The third time he arrived riverclam seemed angry. " I'm fed up with these lies!" An elder yelled "where is my daughter!" Yelled another. The yelling continued till the clam leader stepped out of his den, a female warrior by his side, "im going to ask you one more final time shadeclaw. Where are my warriors?"

"I- I told you" he managed to stutter "they were washed down a river" he sighed and looked shadeclaw in the eye "you are very well aware that we have heard that for several days now yet we still have no proof?" Shadeclaw slowly nodded "then it seems we will have to assume the worst"

"Shadeclaw I'm under the impression that your clan has our warriors, due to your lack of proof. I do have the intention to kill you now shadeclaw, But I'm giving you a good 30 second headstart before my warriors attack you" shadeclaw staggered to his feet still under fishstars blazing glare "sir i-"

"29"

"Sir!"

"28"

"Wait please i-"

"27"

Then shadeclaw bolted towards the forest and didn't turn back. He could still imagine the river clam leader after 27 seconds giving his warriors a silent signal- 'attack'.

***END***

Written by Lune


	15. Warrior Cats: A New Era

_ -_-_-_-_-_Riverclam-_-_-_-_-_

-_-_-_-_-_Leader-_-_-_-_-_

fishstar- orange pale striped tabby tom with autem eyes

-_-_-_-_-_Deputy-_-_-_-_-_

fintail- gray-patched tom with dark yellow eyes

-_-_-_-_-_Medicinecat-_-_-_-_-_

Cloudfur- white,long fur, brown eyes (appreciate: flowertail-dark brown tabby she-cat with navy eyes)

-_-_-_-_-Warriors-_-_-_-_-_

sandyfur- pale Tom with dark eyes

reedtail -gray striped Tom with orange-ish eyes

wavefoot-light blue tom with light ovean eyes

ripplefur-gray tom with brown eyes

sweetstream-pale she-cat with sky blue eyes

(appreciate- lightpaw- light brown patches and black fur, light blue eyes)

Fishtail- brown Tom with Amber eyes

(appreciate- tigerlily- dark she-cat with pale green eyes)

Winterpine- Small she-cat with dark brown patches and gold eyes

Streamwing- Black Striped cat with river blue eyes

(appreciate- littlepaw- light brown she-cat with dark stripes and white underbelly, dark green eyes)

Sharpvoice: Dark striped she-cat with forest green eyes

Wildbriar- Amber colred tom with dark stripes and eyes

(appreciate- sheerpaw: dark grey tom with navy eyes)

-_-_-_-_-_Queens-_-_-_-_-_

Lilyclaw- Creme colored she-cat with pine colored eyes

(going to have: pinekit *one bloo eye and one green* swampkit *Violet*)

Dapplenose- Tortishell she-cat with Amber eyes

( going to have: skykit, brightkit, riverkit)

Lowleaf- peppered cat with brown eyes

(just had: sheerkit, littlekit, and lightkit)

-_-_-_-_-_Elders-_-_-_-_-_

Reedfur-dark tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sorrelclaw-white she-cat with pale gray eyes

patchtail-gray-brown patched cat, light yellow eyes

willowstream-light gray she-cat with white eyes

_/./././. /././././._

/./././. /././././.

swiftstar- light gray tom with icy blue eyes

/./././. /././././.

Crowtail- black she-cat with fiery orange eyes

/./././. cat/././././.

Frecklenose-dark spotted she-cat with yellow eyes

(apprentice- Rabbittail-white furred stubby tail tom soft blue eyes)

/./././. /././././.

ryetail- red furred she-cat, dark eyes

stagclaw-dark gray tom with light Amber eyes

( apprentice- breezepaw: pale orange cat with sky blue eyes)

sneakeye-dark tabby Tom with green eyes

Shorttail- white gray spotted Tom, small tail, blue eyes

leafshade-dark brown She-cat, with orange eyes

tunnelstep- pale gray concrete bottom with grass green eyes

(appreciate - Rosepaw: red she cat, green eyes)

/./././. 's/././././.

BrindleHeart- white she-cat with gray stripes and dark eyes

(going to have: greenkit, featherkit)

Longlake- calico with grass green eyes

(going to have: sparrowkit, grasskit, feildkit, treekit)

/././. /././././.

Rabbit nose-short furred gray tom with green eyes

Mousepelt-gray tabby she-cat with one brown eye and one blue

mossclaw-black and White patched tom with dark green eyes

_*"*"*"*"*"Shadowclan*"*"*"*"*"_

*"*"*"*"*"Leader*"*"*"*"*"

darkstar-dark Tom with amber eyes

*"*"*"*"*"Deputy*"*"*"*"*"

shadowleap-black tom with Violet eyes

*"*"*"*"*"Medicine cat*"*"*"*"*"

Rock-patches of fur naked Tom gray eyes and fur

(appreciate- sweetpaw: light orange she-cat with a bit darker orange patches and black eyes)

*"*"*"*"*"Warriors*"*"*"*"*"

Shade-dark brown tom with autem eyes

mist-light gray she-cat with blue eyes

brackenclaw-black Tom with light gray eyes

(appreciate- maplepaw- white cat with brown stripes and blue eyes)

bramblefang-red furred Tom with yellow eyes

addertail-gray she-cat with gray eyes

frogleap-light brown tom with green eyes

( appreciate- grovepaw: light brown cat with dark brown ears, paws, and eyes)

tawnytail-tortishell she-cat with Amber eyes

pumpkinfur-pale tom

maple-dark brown she-cat

(appreciate- speedpaw- white she-cat with gray spots and yellow eyes)

Shadeclaw- dark orange tom with black stripes and dark eyes

Blackbranch- white cat with dark Amber patches and blue eyes

( appreciate- Gingerpaw- ginger tom with white paws, ears, and mouth)

*"*"*"*"*"Queen's*"*"*"*"*"

Mosstwig- gray she-cat with white eyes

(going to have: tidekit, twigkit, hallowkit and squirrelkit)

*"*"*"*"*"Elders*"*"*"*"*"

hawkswoop - dark brown tom with white underbelly and paws, green eyes

jackdalclaw- white tom with blue eyes

Crowclaw - black she-cat with missing eye (other is yellow) and stub for a tail

cloudfoot- gray she-cat with white paws and brown eyes

_^°^°^°^°^°Thunderclan^°^°^°^°^°_

^°^°^°^°^°Leader^°^°^°^°^°

Lightningstar- white she-cat with icy blue eyes and a lightening shaped scar running down from her neck to tail

^°^°^°^°^°Deputy^°^°^°^°^°

Redbark- black tom with orange patches and green eyes

^°^°^°^°^°Medicine cat^°^°^°^°^°

owleyes- Light brown tom with white underbelly and Mocha colored stripes, large Amber eyes

(apprentice- podpaw- white tom with plae green eyes)

^°^°^°^°^°Warriors^°^°^°^°^°

sparrowfur- light black she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes

mousetail- gray tom with small features and brown large eyes

clawedfur- scarred calico tom with blue eyes

morningwhisker- peach colored cat with light green eyes

marigold- she-cat with golden like fur and blue eyes

oakclaw- dark brown tom with spikey black stripes and blue eyes

^°^°^°^°^°Queens^°^°^°^°^°

Sweetbriar- light calico with pale blue eyes

(going to have: moonkit, birchkit, and leapordkit)

bloomtail: White she-cat with black tail and face

(going to have: flowerkit)

^°^°^°^°^°Elders^°^°^°^°^°

Sparrowclaw- black she-cat with white patches on eyes and belly along with Violet eyes

thistletail- white she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

lightpelt- pale calico with light brown eyes

Those r all the cats in this book :) ya know for now...


	16. Chapter 14

*****CHAPTER 16*****

Sharpvoice walked around with winterpine in the forest trying not to think about killing her leader,she was told in the dark forest that the leader was on his last life and she had to get to her clan soon before she had her kits

They soon started making nests and layed down looking at the starry night sky,she layed down next to winterpine looking down at her swollen belly guilt seeped inside her as she knew the kits weren't supposed to

be born.

She stared off into the sky calming down and started purring liking the idea of having kits

Maybe they won't mind if these kits are born... maybe no cat would mind me if I even had kits with shadeclaw.. maybe if we could change the code there wouldnt be a problem... just tilt the code a small bit...just a small one... please starclan?... she spoke softly and silently

She spotted a starry figure,Finkit! She spotted him walking down but with a look of disapointment on his : I told you not to trust the shadows

that fall on the river! Your life may go to darkness or you might be blessed by starclans light,but with this moment I will only warn you into the last

straw! He hissed violently

Guilt hurt her like a slash across her face she looked at her brother hoping one day he would like her again or maybe even let her join starclan

Now I shall leave you to learn your lesson Finkit said calmly with disapoint shining in his eyes

She saw him disappear and guilt slashed her again but she heard a voice come from a dark place

*****END*****

Written by Wolfie

(P.s Wolfie / sharpvoice has gotten her own Wattpad account! She's writing along with this story in a different way that connects it. You should totally go check her out! Her name is Sharpvoice (also her name in the book :3)


	17. Chapter 15

*****CHAPTER 17*****

Sharpvoice's feet hurt terribly. Each step she took was like walking on claws- the rocks of the field stabbed her paws and her muscles ached from walking day and night. It was third sunrise since the day they had washed ashore, which meant three days officially passed.

Winterpine didn't look much better either- her fur was ruffled and matted with mud and grime while her paws were pink and skinned down to fresh flesh.

"we're nearing Windclan terriotory" Winterpine said letting out a deep breath " hopefully owleyes will keep his promise" she mumbled, forgetting that sharpvoice's hearing was Superior to anothers. "What promise?" Sharpvoice asked, cocking her head to the side.

Winterpine shrugged her shoulders and her head sagged down, "I'll tell you later" she replied.

As they neared the camp sharpvoice could hear rusltles in the grass "I think someone knows we're here" she whispered as quietly as she could to keep the noise level down. She didn't reply. "Owleyes!" Winterpine quietly yelled- just loud enough for anyone within 5 feet to hear. "What are you doing?!" Sharpvoice yelled in relply, still keeping her voice level low.

A brown tabby slowly walked towards the two and Sharpvoice let out a hiss "stand back, Windclan cat!" But he didn't seem affected. "Last time I checked you were the ones tresspassing" he snorted.

Great. Now she felt like an idiot, HE was the one sparing them. If it wasn't for him they probably would've been caught and killed for tresspassing AND picking a fight with another clan cat on their territory. Winterpine walked up to the tom and brushed her neck against his, 'this is Owleyes, he is helping us heal before we return to riverclam." Owleyes nodded "I'm the Windclan medicine cat" he said, nodding his head towards sharpvoice. "You must be sharpvoice huh? Winterpine has spoken much about her extremely hard headed friend"

She let herself smile, she had expected the Windclan cat to at least be a little territorial, yet he seemed to welcome them like they belonged here. "It's not ALL my fault I'm hard headed, blame my stubborn father who can't even agree with me on which meat is better" she said chuckling

He laughed in return and pointed his nose towards a small den just barley noticeable among the tall grass, "that's my den. No one can come in unless I allow them to, so you'll be safer in there then anywhere else here in the clan" he said, sharpvoices gratitude was too large to express with words, so she settled with a smile and just followed the Windclan cat into his den.

The first thing she noticed when she walked in wasn't all the herbs and plants stacked up on the shelves, or the large moss bed laying in a separate section of the room. It happened to be that her best friend and the Windclan cat seemed a bit...too friendly to each other. Every once in a while Winterpine would touch his nose and purr, and he would lick her cheek in return. 'had she met this cat before!?' she thought. It was a possibility, they sure had the right type of chemistry together- and Sharpvoice couldn't ever find herself hating on this medicine cat. He was too nice and help towards them, yet he was risking everything to do so. Sharpvoice just hoped it would work out in the long run.

"can I offer any assistance?" Owleyes asked, his head looking back and forth from Winterpine to sharpvoice. Winterpine shook her head "no thank you" she said polietly "I think I'll just lay down for a while-" she plopped down on the moss bed and layed her head down.

With the satisfaction that Winterpine was asleep owleyes beagin to talk to her. "Any symptoms?' he asked. Sharpvoice shook her head " my stomach is sore and my bones and muscles ache" she replied. Owleyes just nodded his head and walked over to his dugout shelves. She saw him pull out borago and burdock root. "Chew these" he said before silently pulling a bit more moss from the corner, sharpvoice was too tired to refuse the generous supply of soft moss.

"you're not only hurting outside" owleyes said, before resting down in front of sharpvoices moss bed "I can see you're going through something, so i would rather have you talk about it then bottle it up inside." Sharpvoice's shook her head "I feel fine on the inside" she commented before feeling guilt rise to her chest. " No. No you don't, do not lie to me sharpvoice." Sharpvoice had no clue how this cat made her loosen up, maybe it was his herbs, or his attraction to his best friend, or maybe the fact that out of every cat she'd met besides Winterpine this cat actually wanted to know how she was feeling. So before she could stop herself, she told him everything. From joining oneeye all the way to her brothers dissappearence. She even told him she bared kits and said she had no clue what to do with them.

And he listened. Sharpvoice didn't know how long she would last. But as long as she lived she vowed never to forget the medicine cat who saved her life and healed her wounds. Inside AND outside. yet no matter how many people loved her and saved her up in reality, she couldn't avoid the dreams that still hounted her sleep.

*****END*****

Written by Lune


	18. Battle between two clans

*****THE BATTLE OF TWO CLANS*****

*LILYCLAWS POV*

Lilyclaw didn't think that fishstar was serious. His reasoning was weak and the bonds that held him to the warrior code were dissolving. How could he not feel it? Lilyclaw knew he lied to her about being tired. Sure, she loved him; but he sure had his dumb moments.

Threatening a shadowclan warrior was dumb, yet it was bound to happen. Lilyclaw knew that shadowclan didn't have Winterpine or Sharpvoice. The results just didn't add up, why would a honorable clan just kidnap their warriors? It just made no sense whatsoever. Yet here she was, crouched low in thickety and bushes next to her past denmate.

Her bones ached. They had walked all the way to shadowclan to attack. She wasn't speaking with her mate. He had recently inflicted war apon two camps that we're previously peaceful. She was getting to old for this crap. Sure, she was only about 26 moons old, but she had just had her first set of kits, and she wasn't too fond of leaving them to the medicine cats clumsy apprentice.

'Starclan' she prayed 'please don't let fishstar get his way'. She saw the shadowclan camp line up in a battle formation, and she watched as they all revealed their claws. "You brought this upon yourselves riverclan" darkstar hissed in displeasure "now prepare to face the consequences."

*SHADECLAWS POV"

He didn't want to fight them. But he knew it was clan or love. He wasn't the first clan cat to be tainted by this curse, there was pansywing who just couldn't keep her paws out of Windclan, then there was raventail who became obsessed with living as a rebel, not to mention daisyfoot who also got dragged in to the mess and later ended up giving her kits up to shadowclan.

brakenclaw launching himself at sandyfur- is what really got the fight going. Before he knew it streamwing had already planted her claws on his stomach and was ready to rip all the fur off his pelt, if mist hadn't fended her off then it probably would've happened.

He can't remember how long he fought. Probably only a few hours. But it wasn't long before the riverclam deputy was dead at his paws. This didn't mean they were weak of course; just in the the last few hours, the riverclam cats had managed to take down addertail and bramblefang, the clans two smartest warriors.

His wounds burned and he rested on a nearby tree. his head turned and he watched lilyclaw battle off with darkstar. She was a good fighter, but so was he and if he managed to find only one weakness, or a single chink in her armor, shadeclaw knew she wouldn't last long. He watched, horrified as darkstar scraped her stomach with his sharp claws. She stumbled backwards against a tree and looked around for someone to help. But nobody came.

*LILYCLAWS POV*

she searched for him and spotted him fighting off shadowleap. She felt her stomach twist into a knot and her world turned upside down. 'He can't hear you' she told herself. It's hopeless. If I'm going to starclan...

*SHADECLAWS POV*

Darkstar raised his claw ready for the final and fatal hit...

*LILYCLAWS POV*

I just hope...

*SHADECLAWS POV*

Shadeclaw shived in horror and ran as fast as possible to help the riverclam cat, but his wounds stung and he toppled over.

*LILYCLAWS POV*

that as long as they are alive...

*SHADECLAWS POV*

His back arched and darkstars menacing smile was easy to make out in the silver moonlight...

*LILYCLAWS POV*

my wonderful kits...

*SHADECLAWS POV*

Shadeclaw's eyes widened...

*LILYCLAWS POV*

That he will remember me.

*SHADECLAWS POV*

As darkstar struck the female cat dead.

He doesn't remember much after that. He does happen to remember fishstars angry rampage however. The clans separated. Let's just say that shadowclans leader was in the medicine den and the deputy was dead. How delightful. I'm sure sharpvoice and Winterpine would love to hear about this detour when they find their way back to riverclam. He imagined Winterpine in pre-depression and emo mode. After hearing about her mentors death a few after kitting he imagined her simply heartbroken. Sharpvoice would problem be stoked. Everything was working out for her.

She already had an empty deputy spot to claim and would later get an apprentice.

Now all they have to do is come back.


End file.
